My Kind Of Woman
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Captain William Jason Reso moved house and met diva Eve Torres. Friends fall for Friends, pasts comes and goes while present and future stays. Unbetaed so mistakes are all mine. Chapters would be uploaded as soon as its done being encoded. For a fan ToadFan20. Inspired by Stars Earned Stripes.


**Title: My Kind Of Woman  
A/N: This is specially requested by ToadFan20. So ToadFan20, I hope you enjoy this Christian x Eve Torres story.  
Warnings: AU, gender-bend and polygamy. (Fem!Evan Bourne, Fem!Jeff Hardy. Polygamy: Lena Yada/Edge\Beth Phoenix, AJ Lee/CM Punk\Maria)**

Eve Marie Torres sat watching the show she was participating on, long legs curled under her as she cradled a bowl of popcorns, and wearing her green lounge pants, beside her, her best friend Maria Louise Kanellis, and the rest of her hearts surround her.

"Oh My God" Melina Nava Perez states as her eyes stares at her girl friend who was crawling under the barbed wires "that would've hurt." She continued as Eve giggled.

Maryse Ouellet gaped as she watches her friend handle a gun and a bomb and still be beautiful in a full combat armor. "Damn" she whispers as Jamie Szantyr nodded in agreement.

Eve laughed at her sisters, her friends expressions, "What? I'm still here unharmed." She replied as her friends all glared at her. "Fuck-you" Josephine Korklan replied as she gave her friend the bird.

Just then the group heard loud laughter coming from next door, the girls stood-up and peeked at the large window and saw different men laughing and talking carrying boxes that they were putting inside the empty house next door. "Oh My Gods, that guys hot!" Beth Carolan states as she eyes one blonde man. Her girlfriend Lena Yada nodded, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Beth looked at the smaller woman and nodded, "Yeah, but are you sure babe?" she asked

"Yes, so" she then walked towards the mirror and arranged her clothing before winking at Beth who nodded with a wide smile "let's go?" she asked as they kissed briefly before they walked towards the front door.

Melina looked at her best friend Kelly who was as baffled as her, "Girls what are you doing?" she asked

Lena and Beth looked at her, "We're going to get our man" the smaller woman answered sassily as they opened the door and walked towards the group of men next door. All the other girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Are we just going to let them humiliate themselves?" Eve asked as she paused the DVR

AJ Lee nodded as she snuggled on her girlfriend, Maria, who was loosely hugging her "We could do tha…oh wow" she began before her eyes widened when she looked at Maria who was also looking at the man she saw, "I think Beth and Lena have the great decision. Ria, are you looking at who I am looking at?" she asked hopeful

Maria nodded, "Yes, if you mean the guy with a closed shaved head, tattoos on his neck, a Pepsi tattoo on his arm, then yeah. But baby are you thinking what I am thinking?" she asked

AJ nodded as she openmouthed shared a passionate kiss with her brunette girlfriend before they both followed Lena and Beth who were now talking to the blonde hazel-eyed man who has the biggest grin as Lena and Beth flirted with him while still holding hands.

Eve sighed as she shook her head and followed her friends to see what all the fuss was about.

Melina looked at the rest of her sisters and nodded as they followed the five women

~xxx~

Captain William Jason Reso walked outside the house he recently bought and saw one of his childhood best friends flirting with a blonde and a small brunette who were both holding hands, he then looked at his other best friend who have two wide eyed woman looking at him appreciatively, one woman was smaller than the brunette her best friend was talking to, and a dark red haired woman with wide blue eyes who was also holding the other woman's hand.

He, then, saw another group of women walking towards them and in-front of them was a brunette with wide beautiful hazel eyes who was determinedly walking towards the other girls. She was wearing a white tank and green lounge pants.

"Well hello there" he greeted the woman who immediately looked at him with a soft welcoming smile.

Eve looked at the man who greeted her and immediately know that he was new on her town, "Hi" she greeted him, "I'm sorry about my girls" she apologized in behalf of the women who were heavily flirting with the two men as her other friends stayed a few feet away from the house "I'm Eve, I live next door" she said as she pointed at her house.

The man smiled, "Captain William Jason Reso of Green Beret." He replied as they booth shook their hands.

"Wait," one of the smaller woman called out "are you all from the military?" she asked.

Jason looked at her and looked around and immediately saw one of his best friends looking at the small woman with interest, "Naw, some of us are and some are just civilians." He answered.

"Okay" the dark haired petite woman, who was wearing a paw printed soft pants and a tee with puppies printed on the middle who was also wearing thick rimmed glasses, replied "girls, I'll just wait for you all at the house" she stated as she looked at Melina who was standing beside her who nodded before she turned to Jason again, "Nice meeting you again Captain and thank-you. Nice seeing you everyone" she ended as she waved before walking back to the house.

"Who is she?" Jason looked as his friend asked Eve curiously.

Eve looked at the man and frowned, "Excuse me?" she asked.

Jason stared his friend down who immediately gulped and stretched a hand-out, "Uhm, sorry about that, Attorney Randal Calaway, but you can call me Randy" he then introduced himself.

"Eve" she replied as she shook the attorney's hand.

Randy rubbed his nape and let a small smile out, "So, uhm, who is the petite nerdy girl?' he asked.

"Oh her" Eve said as her eyes looked past once again and towards her house, "she's a great friend of mine. Joey Korklan" she ended.

Randy nodded as he walked back towards his best friend who had approached the group of girls and talking to another petite woman who was a little bit on the plus side.

"So where are you from?" Eve asked as she and Jay walked towards the moving van and carried some boxes to get inside the house as the other men just stopped working and started flirting with Eve's friends who were all smiling.

"Canada" Jay replied, "originally" he added "but I've been living at Tampa for a few years already" he answered

Eve nodded as they went inside the house, "So what made you decided to come here to Cali?" she asked as she sniffed the ocean breeze that was enveloping the house.

Jay shrugged, "Time, and circumstances." He answered briefly.

Eve nodded as they once again went out after putting the boxes, they were carrying, down.

"Hey assholes, you want to help me move-in to my new home?" Jay yelled as he saw neither of his friends going back to work.

Eve looked at her friends who was mingling with Jay's friends before turning to Jay, "Well I'll see you another time Jay, but I, I mean WE" she yelled "need to go" she ended.

"Alright" he replied as once again they shook their hands before Eve called her friends as they walked towards her house along the beach.

~xxx~

"Oh My Goodness, he is so hot!" Maria squealed as she and AJ held hands and jumped up-and-down like teenage girl who just talked with their crush.

Eve shook her head as she brought the food containers inside her kitchen and saw Joey already washing the dishes, "Hey are you okay?" she asked the smaller woman who was concentrating on the dishes but she knew that Joey was troubled by her past.

Joey looked at her and shook her head negatively, "No, I mean, Eve" she paused "you know what happened with Chris, with my fiancée, he was a green beret then after one mission," her tears then started to fall making Eve put the porcelain bowls down immediately and hugging her friend as she cried about the man she was supposed to get married to a few months back, but after the mission Chris Facts died while he was on duty.

"I'm here Joey, I promise, I'll always be here for you" she ended as she tightened her hold on the crying woman.

Melina and Kelly was laughing as they discussed about the conversations they had about the men whom they met earlier as they entered the kitchen and paused as they saw one of their friends crying inside Eve's arms. They immediately place what they were carrying down and enveloped the two on their embrace consoling the smaller woman.

"Joey, you won't bel-" Lena stated as she entered the kitchen with Beth and they immediately looked at each other before consciously asked, "What's happening here?" she asked

"She's remembering Ty" Eve replied softly

Lena fell ashamed her best friend, who stood by her side, was still hurting and she was flirting to a man she never know when Joey can't even move-on from Chris. "I'm sorry Joey, I never thought, I never" she tried to explain as Beth gathered her in her arms, both was feeling ashamed and hurt for the woman they considered as their sister.

Joey pulled back with a thankful smile on her face before turning to her best friend, and her girlfriend. "Don't worry Ninja, I would be okay. Jay just happens to ignite some memories about Chris, but I'm happy for you and Beth, really. I mean you finally both see the missing person in your "polygamy"" she ended with a small smile.

"If you say so Joey" Lena said as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Just then there came a knock on the door.

The girls looked at each other baffled, Eve excused herself as she approached her front door, she opened it and smiled as she saw three blondes on her doorstep, "Hi, how may I help you Captain?"

Jay smiled as he saw the woman he met earlier, "Well we got to finish bringing my things inside my home and the boys wanted to have a barbecue, I came here with these two to extend the invitation to you and your friends." he ended.

Eve nodded, "I'll just ask them, hi I'm Eve" she introduced herself

"My name's Zack, and this is Chris Jericho, but you can call him Jericho" the other blonde introduced himself.

Eve smiled widely at the two before inviting them in.

"Girls, Jay and his friends are having a barbecue do you want to go?" she yelled

Her girls all looked at the three men and smiled, "Sure" Melina answered, "we don't have anything to do."

Eve nodded as she turned to the three men, "So we're going, but not all of us." She said

"Why not?" Chris asked baffled

Christina Benoit, sighed, "Because my handsome big brother, it just so happen that some of us are not in the mood."

"Then who are in the mood my beautiful younger sister?" he asked

"The rest of us, but you're Aphrodite's brother?" Eve asked shocked.

"Yep, as well as Rob" Chris answered, "anyway, we'll be going and we'll see you girls later." He ended as he walked out of the house after winking at Jeffie Hardy.

Jay shook his head at his friend before turning to Eve, "How many are not going?" he asked as he licked his dry lips.

Eve looked around silently asking her friends, Joey immediately shook her head in silent response, Jeffie rolled her hazel greens at her friend. "Only one, she's really not in the mood for socializing." She ended.

Jay nodded, "Alright, bring a bath suit, we'll be swimming and having fun." He ended.

"Alright, see you later captain" she answered.

"Don't call me Captain, Eve. Just call me Jay" he ended as he and Zack left the house.

As the guys left the girls all turned to Joey who was by the stairs on her way up to her room, "Why don't you want to come with us?' AJ asked her friend.

Joey smiled, "I'm just not really in the mood April, but you guys can go, I'll be fine I promise." She ended as she went up.

The girls all looked at each other with worry, how can they help their sister move on from her heartache when they all are as naïve as the others.

~xxx~

"So are they going?" Randy asked his friend as they came inside.

The boys all nodded as they sat down watching a TV show at Jay's 64" Plasma TV with surround sound.

Jay nodded, "Yeah, but one of them won't be coming, since Eve said that she's not up for socializing" he replied.

"Who's not coming?" John Cena asked as they all looked at their friend.

Jay shrugged, "I don't actually know Cena, I don't have their names memorized." He replied as he sat beside Adam "Edge" Jacobs and Phillip Brooks who came by the nickname of Punk who were discussing the women who asked them if they wanted to join-in their relationship.

~xxx~

A few months later;

"Hey Joey, want to run with me?" Eve asked as she knocked on her friends bedroom door.

Joey opened her door already dressed in her running gear and nodded, "Yeah, who's coming with?" she asked.

"Well there's you and me, Melina, Kelly, Maria and AJ." She ended as they made their way downstairs where their other friends are waiting. "So how are you? It's been two months since we met Jason and he really wanted to meet and know you." she ended.

Joey shrugged, "I don't know Eve, but soon. Tell your boyfriend that I'm going to meet him when I'm ready." She answered as Eve stopped on her steps.

"My what? Excuse me Josephine but my what exactly?" she asked as she froze in panic.

Joey turned her head behind her where she left her friends standing, "Your boyfriend" she teased with a smile before running out of the house laughing.

Eve stood there gaping at her running friend before shouting a loud, "EVAGELICA JOSEPHINE KORKLAN COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" before running after one of her best friends. Melina, Kelly, Maria and AJ just shook their heads as they followed them pacing themselves.

~xxx~

"EVANGELICA JOSEPHINE KORKLAN COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

Jay glanced at both Randy and John who were sitting with him at the breakfast table having their morning coffee's when they heard Eve yell loudly next door.

"Wow, powerful vocals coming from your girlfriend eh Jay?" John teased as he and Randy shared a high-five.

Jay playfully glared at the goofballs of his brotherhood, "Whatever Cena, so how's it coming with Andy?" he asked.

John shrugged, "Its going great man, she's like this thick box you have to dig deep to see the diamond inside, unlike the other girls I've met before" Randy then pretended to cough out a "Liz" making his best friend slap him at the back of his head in playful retort "she's true to herself, plus even if I wanted to cheat on her I can't since Davey-boy is her older brother." He ended.

Randy coughed out as he looked in disbelief at his best friend, "Dave's younger sister? Our brotherhood leader's younger sister? You making your moves on our brotherhood's leader younger sister?" he asked

John nodded, "Yeah, well in the very least I only have one problem to work on if ever, whilst Ted has to work on two." He replied.

"What do you mean Ted has to work on two?" Adam asked as he entered the room with Phil both heading for the coffee maker.

John shrugged, "I mean, I have to work on Dave," he then paused as he looked at Randy, "yes Randal that Dave. While Ted have to work on Jericho and Rob for Christy." He answered as he sipped on his coffee.

"Oh wow," they all glanced at Phil who was drinking his coffee while looking out towards the beach. "Why have I never met that dark hair before?" he asked "And I'm not even talking about one of my girlfriends." He continued as he watches the six women have a playful competition in beach volleyball.

"Who?" Randy's interest immediately piqued as he stood beside Phil and watched the women oblivious to watching eyes, "Hot damn, I thought so! Beneath that nerdy glasses is a very hot mamacita." He voiced out.

Jay, John and Adam curious by their friend's outburst looked out as well and saw the six women having fun wearing their bikinis. "But where are my girls?" Adam asked with a pout as he searched for the two women who he is now openly dating.

"I'm not interested about your girls" Randy said as he glanced at his reflection on the steel refrigerator before nodding and walking out after saying, "I'm more interested about her."

Jay shook his head as he followed his friend out with Phil trailing behind them.

"Good morning" Randy greeted the girls who stopped playing their game to look at him, Andrei stood-up from her spot as she saw the three guys arriving whilst watching one of her sisters at the corner of her eyes who immediately froze upon the three men's arrival. "Can I join you?" he asked hopeful as he watched the woman who has garnered his interest.

"Sure" Melina answered, "six on six, but alas only three of you men." She continued, "I want to have the battle of the sexes." She ended as Kelly nods.

"Wait, I'll call some back-ups." Phil said, as he pulled away from his girlfriends who immediately pouted, as he ran back towards Jay's house.

Joey then walked towards Andrei who already reached for her girlfriend's top, before she halted on her step when Randy took hold of her arm, "I never saw you again Joey, are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Its none of your business, but don't worry I'm not avoiding anyone." She answered with a soft sad smile, "I just really don't enjoy socializing with men." She continued.

"You're a man hater?" John asked as he arrived with Dave, and Rob.

Joey shook her head, "I would repeat it, it's none of your business, but I'm not a man-hater." She answered before looking at Randy's hand still wrapped around her arm, "can you please let me go?" she begged.

Randy shook her head, "No, I want to know you Joey and you avoiding every social gathering Jay arranges for us to know you and your friends, there are no chances for me to truly know you." he answered.

"Randy," Andrei called as she approached the two, as a profiler she realized that any moment now her friend, her sister, would be exploding, "please let Joey go, she's not used to being forced by anyone." She explained, "LENA!" she yelled behind her. Lena came out immediately and saw Randy holding her best friend's arms, and Joey trying to ask the man to let go.

"Joey, calm down." She began. "Randy please let Joey go." She ended

Randy frowned when all of a sudden someone stepped on his right foot, "ow" he whispered as he immediately let go of Joey and cradled his bruised foot. Joey immediately grabbed her top shirt and put it on before she entered the house. "Why the hell did she do that?" he asked as he tried to follow the petite woman inside the house but Maryse, Beth and Jamie stood on his way before sulking and sitting beside Andrei who was looking at him with pity.

"I'm sorry, but don't forget that I have warned you" she said.

Randy nodded, "But why did she do that? I mean I just want to know her." He asked.

"She's just not ready yet" Eve answered "what are your intentions towards Joey anyway?"

Randy glanced at the house behind him where Beth, Maryse and Jamie still stood, "I want her to be my girl." He answered truthfully.

Andrei averted her eyes as well as the others as Lena sighed loudly, "That may never happen, not for a very long time Randy. Joey is hurting because of something from her past. She's not ready to see what her future holds just yet." She explained.

"Why?" Jay asked as the plan for a friendly game of volleyball was put onhold.

The girls smiled sadly, "It's not our secret to tell but just know that she's not ready to mingle with single hot guys." Beth answered trying to sway the conversation out of the topic.

"No actually I think it's time they should know why I'm not mingling with them." Joey stated as she once again walked out wearing shorts.

Everyone turned towards her especially Randy.

Joey licked her lips, "About seven months ago, I was supposed to get married to my fiancé. His name was Christian Tyler Facts, Commander Christian Tyler Facts of the Green Beret. He was sent into his last mission three weeks before our wedding, Ty promised me that it would be the last one since he's thinking of going back as a civilian and open up his own company." She then paused as she looked out of the beach, "That mission, was really his last but not because we got married but because he died." She whispered. "His platoon was ambushed on their grounds and nobody survived the attack, so" she then looked around, "now I'm not ready to meet anyone else. That's why I'm not socializing with anyone yet. My girls wanted me here, so I came here to try and start moving on." She ended

Randy frowned, "Now I understand" he whispers.

Jay frowned, "Your Commander Chris' girlfriend?" he asked. "He was a great man and a great friend."

Joey nodded, "Yeah he was." She replied. "How did you know him?" she asked.

"I was one of his mate in the military, he was so proud of his girlfriend because he said, "Angel is so full of life, Jay, she achieved her dream at a young age and yet she remained grounded. She's also very smart I mean she graduated on her course at a very young age and still competed on professional wrestling" he always made us watch your matches whenever we had the chance." He explained.

Joey smiled and nodded teary-eyed, "The same old Ty" she whispers.

"Wait, what do you mean by professional wrestling?" Jericho asked, one arm around Jeffie's shoulders.

Eve giggled, "Oh My God we have known each other for the past two months and none of you knew any of us?" she asked.

Jay frowned, "Why, should we?" he asked as he looked at his friends who were all displaying curious gazes.

"Well" Joey giggled as she walked towards Jay as she pointed her thumb back on the house which made all her friends rush in, "You just wait a few minutes and you'll know who are those girls that makes you "lucky" to have them, if ever." she ended as she sat down beside Randy and apologized. "I'm sorry for stepping on you."

Randy shrugged, "Its okay, I finally understand why you did what you did." He replied.

Andy cleared her throat indicating that the girls were ready, "Joey" she called.

Joey nodded as she stood on the porch before looking at the group of men waiting for her friends and some of the non-wrestling friends she had, "Alright Dave Lesnar, you are on the constant company of" suddenly something played, "a good friend of mine and the head fashion designer of SHSM Fashion House. The Paparazzi Princess Melina" the brunette then walked out wearing her in-ring attire as Dave gaped.

"Adam Jacobs, you are in the constant companion of two divas namely my best friend, the Japanese Sensation and the Glamazon, Lena Yada and Beth Phoenix." Adam's jaw dropped as he coughed widely making his best friend slap his palm on his back.

"Matthew Hardy, you are in the constant company of, Reby "The Tough Heart" Sky" Matthew then followed his best friend in a coughing fit

"Kofi Mensah, you are in the constant company of a very cat-like woman, the "Sexy of Sexy" herself Maryse."

And the introduction continued making the guys jaws drop as they realized that the women they are courting were indeed professional divas.

"But how about you? Who are you?" John asked sighing in thankfulness that the girl of his dreams was not in any least connected with professional wrestling.

Joey smiled, "I'm Angelica, "The Queen of the Skies" Bourne" she answered.

"Wait, I read about her somewhere, it was said that you held the Women's title for like nine months before you stopped wrestling and went MIA." Zack said.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, its true, the only reason my bosses let me go is because they know my head was not in the game, I'm going to screw up and possibly hurt myself or my co-workers since my head and heart are both not in the game." She explained.

"So who did you lose your title belt to?" Jay asked as he eyed Eve who was wearing her flesh colored in-ring attire with gold linings.

Joey smiled, "Eve, I lost my title to her in an open match." She ended "I told my bosses that I would lose my title on a divas royal rumble, my girls all participated and Eve was the one victorious which pissed the hell out of Nattie." She ended.

Eve grinned at Jay who was smiling proudly at her, "Sexy, Tough, Beautiful, Talented and a hell lot of intelligent. My kind of woman." He stated loudly making everyone laugh and Eve to blush.


End file.
